Healing of Astray
by MilagrosRose
Summary: Her birth was known to all but her, and in time, she will find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Roze's corner: Hello there :) From now on depending on the story it will be authors notes (A/N) or Roze's corner hence the name. If the story counts as one I had in mind for a while then it is a corner compared to a sporadic one (notes). Now, on with the story!

Overview: She knew that her birth was a mistake but never questioned it, now years later when the truth comes to light, it will shatter a bond that was already fragile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Gestational<p>

_3 months..._

"In here..." Opening a door, a female ushered in another person and closed the door enclosing them in the darkness of the house. "Phew, we made it..." Adjusting the cloak around her, she made sure nothing showed save for the lower half of her face.

"Yea..." The other person, another female, did the same with her cloak before exploring the house. "You sure its safe?"

"I checked with the residents of the town, perfectly fine."

Turning to her, the other female walked over to a slightly dusty table and pulled out a chair. "Come, let us talk for a few since this will be the last time in a while that we can chat like this." Sitting down, she adjusted the cloak again around her midsection.

"Thanks for the offer but I prefer to stand... I won't be here for long anyway."

"I see..."

"By the way, fix your wig."

"What? Oh!" Reaching up, the young woman pushed bright colored locks under her hood before adjusting black hair to fall over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"No problem..."

The silence in the room was stuffy but not uncomfortable. Here in Magatia both of them understood that while the darkness could cover them it could not cover their tracks.

"It feels weird, one moment its all smiles and the next... Well, look where we are."

"Yeah..." Laughing gently, the female on the wall looked out the broken window and up to the sky. "It's starting to turn daylight."

"I understand."

"You sure you don't want your weapons?"

"Their in storage."

"I mean with you." Getting up off the wall, she approached the female sitting down and knelt in front of her. "Don't you feel... weird with out them?"

"Not at all... I mean yeah I'm used to feeling it in my grasp but I can't blow my identity so it'll have to remain in there for a while."

Remaining motionless for a few moments, the woman kneeling finally let out a sigh and got up. "Okay but please watch out for yourself." Turning her back to her friend, the door was in her sights and before she could a step towards it a question stopped her.

"Do you think he would want to be in their life once they are here?"

Looking back at her, she pondered momentarily before shaking her head. "I wouldn't count on it. He probably freak before asking why the hell would you endanger your life and theirs."

"I see..."

"Why?"

"Just a thought." Shaking her head, the young mother placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled. "No matter what though, I will love them to death."

Giving a small smile of her own, the female turned away and walked over to the door. "Take care hun." And with that the door opened and closed swiftly leaving the young mother alone.

* * *

><p><em>Five months...<em>

"Why hello there! How are you two doing today?"

"Were just fine Jonas." Giggling, a black haired woman approached the teller with a small bag by her. "Their moving a lot more now."

"I would guess! How many months are you?"

"Five."

"Wow does time fly! So what are you here for today?"

"A deposit..." Placing the bag on the counter, a frown marred her face when the teller gave her a look. "What?"

"So that was you out there..."

"Oh come on!" Crossing her arms, she turned her back to the teller.

"Your pregnant!"

"No one else is going to support me." Lowering he r shoulders slightly, she turned her gaze back to the concerned teller.

"You have friends here who will and on top of that you have more then enough to support you both." Taking the bag, Jonas placed it under the desk and took out a bank book. Writing down a statement, he tore it out and handed it to her. "Please take care, no one wants to see you get hurt."

"I will..." Adjusting her hair, the soon to be mother sighed and pulled out the hair band, letting black hair fall down to mid back. "Damn hair..."

"You'll be fine." Ruffling her hair, the teller put the book away and went into the back of the store to check inventory.

"Yeah, yeah." Huffing, she fixed her hair before walking down the road. "I should head to Phyllia and see if she has the medication I asked her for." A gentle kick caught her by surprise and she laid a hand on her small bump. "Relax, I'll get you some food soon." Rubbing where the foot kicked, it seemed to calm the child down while she thought to herself. 'I wonder who you'll take after...'

* * *

><p><em>Eight months...<em>

"Hmmm...Needs a little more of this." Stretching up, a tanned hand grabbed a spice on the shelf above her. Pulling it down, she shook a bit of the red spice into the pot on the stove. Taking a spoon, she dipped it in the sauce and brought it to her lips. Tasting it, she put the spoon down and covered the pot with its lid. "Needs one more thing... Whoa!" Placing her hand on a protruding abdomen, her hand rubbed the middle of it gently. "Calm it down in there you, food shall be coming in soon." Laughing gently, the young mother slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Flicking the light on, she went to a section that had been blocked off with a small gate and opened it. Walking over to a shelf holding various spices, sweeteners and powders, she grabbed a can on the shelf nearest to her. A sound caused her to drop the canister and turn around to face the room. "What the hell?" Narrowing her eyes, a small gasp escaped her lips when the kitchen light went out suddenly. "Whose there?" Moving over towards a corner, the lights now going off in the living room had her going into panic mode. Sliding her hand behind the shelf, the smooth surface of a handle ghosted under her fingertips. Grasping it, the young mother pulled it out and held it in front of her. 'Damn it...' "Show yourself." The silence that came afterwards unnerved her and had her thinking she was going crazy. But the slight shuffling didn't escape her ears and the young mother steadied her weapon.

"YAH!"

"Tch."

The sound of a weapon cutting the air was heard briefly but the sound of a thump canceled it.

"Damn you. Turn on my lights."

"Ow, didn't expect you to be still in this much of a fighting shape..." Getting up, the intruder walked over to the light switch and flicked it on revealing himself.

"Idiot." Walking pass him, her hand shot out and caught him in the back of the head.

"OW!" Rubbing the back of his head, he followed her back into the kitchen...

"She caught you? Jeez... Your not a very good night lord."

"Oh shut up." Blushing, the night lord took a seat on the still and rested against the wall while glaring at the black haired woman across the way.

"You mad? Tough luck, told you not to do it." Rolling her eyes, she set her sword next to her on the wall and leaned on it.

"You two..." Walking back over to the stove, eyes roved around before shooting a dark look at the lord. "My spice..."

"What? Oh!" Running out the room, he came back with the spice jar she had dropped.

"Thank you." Laying her weapon down, she opened the top on both the jar and pot. Tapping some of it in, the sauce bubbled before settling down again. "Phew..." Putting the lid on again, the young mother stepped away from the stove and stretched. "What brings you two to this neck of the woods?"

"Coming to check up on ya." Walking over to her friend, the black haired female helped her to a seat. "He just happened to follow."

"We were partying!" He chimed in. Pulling out a chair, he made sure that their was a pillow situated underneath it to keep the expectant mother comfortable.

"Ah, I see... Well now you know..." Sitting down, she sighed in relief and laid her neck on the top of the chair.

"Yeah, why are you hiding it though?"

"Well one I don't want people thinking that I'm weak and two why the hell would I travel around now with her growing?"

"Her?"

"Yep, a baby girl." Rubbing her belly, the expectant mother beamed. "Already got a name picked out."

"Aww." Kneeling in front of her friend, the female warrior placed her head on her stomach. "I can hear her heart beat... It's fast but covered... Ooh! She kicked!"

"Let me feel! Let me feel!"

"Good gracious!" Laughing at her friends, a sudden pain shot threw her causing her to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jumping up, the warrior grabbed her friends hand immediately.

"I don't know but it's definitely NOT a good sign." Huffing, she was helped up and out the chair. "Hospital please."

"Take her, I'll clean up." Rushing the two females out, the night lord shut off the stove and made sure everything was off before grabbing the weapon left on the counter and raced out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Nine months...<em>

"OW! AH!"

"Come on push!"

A string of curse words followed soon afterwards as a mother laid sweaty and panting on a bed. Her legs were held open and the midwife rested between them. "I'M TRYING HERE!"

"Hun, push!" On the left, the black haired female held tight as her friend gave birth. Her face was pale but she was trying to stay strong for her.

"She's almost here, just a little more."

"Come on, one and two, one and two." The night lord was on the birthing mother's right side holding her other hand and wiping the sweat from her brow.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK I'M DOING!" She didn't mean to scream but child birth had her pain receptors raging full time. Crying out again, she pushed twice before relaxing back on the bed.

"One good push and she'll be here." The midwife held towels on her lap and waited patiently as she knew this was a painful birth.

"Okay..." Steadying herself, a deep breath was taken before she pushed and the sound of a baby was heard letting her know she was done for now.

"Good girl, do you want to see her now?" Wiping the new born down, a nod from the mother had her placing the baby on her chest. Wiping her hands off, the midwife left the room so that the mother could have bonding time with her daughter.

"She's so pretty!" Finally getting her hand back, the warrior smiled at the new infant.

"She's finally here..." Raising her arms up, the new mother adjusted her so that she could see her face. "Wow she looks like me..."

"Narcissistic much?" Laughing, the night lord scowled right after since he was slapped upside the head twice. "Hey!"

Ignoring him, blue-violet eyes trained in on the small new born situated on her chest. "Aww, your so perfect..." Touching her gently, midnight black hair graced her fingers.

"Do you have a name for her?" Walking back in the room with fresh towels, the midwife approached the mother's bedside.

"Yes..." Yawning, she handed her daughter to the midwife and closed her eyes for her to be put in a bassinet. It didn't take long for the after birth to come and go and she was soon resting easy.

"Her name?"

"What?"

"The child's name?"

"Oh... Aquharimine..." Not seeing the need to continue staying up any longer, she fell back asleep and let pleasant dreams take hold of her.

"Haha, wow... You would think this would be the LEAST thing painful to her." Wiping her brow, the night lord wrung out the sweat soaked cloth in the bucket next to the bed.

"Well you try having to push something out of a small canal that's being stretched and see how YOU feel." Shaking her head, the warrior pulled up the covers and patted her friend's head. "Sweet dreams hun, you deserve it..."

* * *

><p>AN: OK! What had happened was that I guess it didn't save the first one and replaced it with the second chapter so therefore I had to re-write everything over again. I added some here and there and may have cut some stuff out but please tell me if its okay or not so I can fix it. Thank you :)!


	2. Chapter 2

Roze's corner: Hello there :) From now on depending on the story it will be authors notes (A/N) or Roze's corner hence the name. If the story counts as one I had in mind for a while then it is a corner compared to a sporadic one (notes). Now, on with the story!

Overview: She knew that her birth was a mistake but never questioned it, now years later when the truth comes to light, it will shatter a bond that was already fragile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The start of humble beginnings<p>

_2 weeks later..._

"This is bullshit! Your a warrior at heart! Motherhood could never keep you complacent for long!" Slamming his hands on the table, a blue haired hero glared over at the new mother cuddling her child.

"Go to hell! It's my life and it doesn't revolve around you!" Jumping up, she held her child tight when she began to stir.

"But it does around maple! Your one of the heroes of maple!"

"So is every flipping one else! Don't use that excuse on me you half wit, baked excuse, sorry man of a...!"

"Hey. hey!" Stepping between the two of them, another hero, this time a black haired female put her hand on either shoulder and pushed them apart. "Stop it you two! There's no need to argue over this!" Looking at the blue haired male counterpart of her class, she stood between him and the mother. "She has made up her mind and whether you support it or not doesn't lay on you. Your not her parents or sibling nor are you her guardian. She is a grown woman who makes her own choices and that includes child birth."

"Ugh, this is so stupid! You know how many people will come after you now that you have her!"

"That's why were TRYING to keep it quiet ding bat but your doing such a "supreme" job doing it." Rocking her baby gently, she stared him down like no other monster could.

"Good holy empress... Look, we told you because there needs to be at least three of us, one for every tri-annual visit."

"What does that mean?"

"Ugh, stupid." Rubbing his face, the night lord who had stood quietly bycouldn't believe he had to explain this to the male hero or much less believe he was that thick headed. "Every four months one of us will come, check up on her and make sure she's ok."

"WHY? She chose her path! Why do we need to go get involved!" Pointing at her, the hero pointed at the mother before quickly withdrawing back his finger to avoid getting it bit off.

"I sure as hell didn't ask for you! You can get the hell out right now!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Wait!"

"No!"

A door was heard slamming and feet carrying a crying child into another room was heard right after and left both the night lord and heroine in turmoil and under stress. _'This will not end well.'_

* * *

><p><em>4 months...<em>

"Aww, hi there!" Hopping threw the window, the night lord came in and picked up the giggling baby. Cuddling her, he ticked her cotton covered belly making her coo and laugh at the same time.

"Who the hell is messing with my..." Walking out the kitchen with a frying pan in hand, she lowered it when she saw her friend tickling her daughter and let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell Chibi?" Putting the pan down, she walked over to the duo.

"Oh, sorry, I just came in threw the window." Looking up, he smiled sheepishly before turning his attention back to the baby when she pulled his hair. "Wow, she looks so much like you... Except for the bright hair color of course."

Laughing, she pulled off the wig and tousled her natural hair to get it all to fall down. "I haven't told no one this before but this is a dye." Running her fingers threw her hair to lay it down some what,she raised an eye brow at Chibi.

"WHAT? Your kidding! Well now you can't tell but wow, I would have never guess."

"Yep, I get the roots touched up a lot so even those with the sharpest of eyes can't tell if its fake or not."

"So that means..."

"Yep, I'm a natural black. Truthfully at first I was unsure of the red look but it grew on me and well... Haven't looked back since!"

Turning her attention away from the new person that picked her up, baby Aquharimine saw her mother and reached out to her to get taken into her arms.

"Aww." Holding her to her mom, Chibi tickled her one more time before letting her go. "She's so adorable!"

"Thank you." Tapping her nose lightly, she pulled her finger away when her daughter tried to stick her finger in her mouth. "No, you have your own." Grabbing her hand, she placed her thumb in her mouth.

"Don't get her addicted to that, at least give her a pacifier."

"That's even worse."Bouncing her up and down,she enjoyed the cooing of her baby. "Wan't some food? I have a roast in the oven and some sauce simmering on the oven. It's almost done if your willing to wait another twenty minutes or so."

Licking his lips,drool formed at the end of his mouth and he rubbed his hands. "Lead the way!"

Laughing, the young mother adjusted Aquharimine in her arms and waked back to where she laid the pan down. Picking it up, she headed into the kitchen with a hungry fighter behind her day dreaming about food.


End file.
